princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
For You
For You is a White Day Gift Set single by Prince of Tennis Characters, much like Valentine Kiss. Only three characters have sung the song, all three of which have sung their own Valentine Kiss song. Tracklist: #For You　 #For You (Original Karaoke) #Message For You Versions Nio Masaharu *Title: Niou Masaharu's White Day Gift Set *Produced by: Movic *Price: 2000 yen (inclusive of tax) *Date of release: 4 March 2010 *Contains: Original CD, necklace, photo illustration and backing stand Hiyioshi Wakashi *Title: Hiyoshi Wakashi's White Day Gift Set *Produced by: Movic *Price: 2000 yen (inclusive of tax) *Date of release: 4 March 2010 *Contains: Original CD , necklace, photo illustration and backing stand Shiraishi Kuranosuke *Kuranosuke Shiraishi: For You *Artist: 白石蔵ノ介 (CV: Yoshimasa Hosoya) *Released: Mar 7, 2013 *Contains: Original CD , necklace, photo illustration and backing stand Lyrics Kanji= 伝えたいのさ　ココロ込めて 君に贈るよ　甘い　white day dream for you 素直な気持ち（両手に抱えて） 君のもとへと（足早に急ぐ） 「ありがとう」の言葉と 小さなキャンディ詰め合わせた　my heart, my love 特別だから（悩んで選んだ） 胸が高鳴る（鼓動を感じる） 春の風に背中を 押されて思わず　抱きしめたい 伝えきれない　こんな想い ほろ苦いのは　たぶん恋の味 ひと月前の（あの日忘れない） 胸のときめき（リボンをほどいた） 戸惑いながらくれた 小さな勇気が宝物 伝えたいからスキとキスを お返しするよ　今宵　white day dream for you 仁王：本当はこんな歌照れくさくてよ、歌わんが… お前のためじゃきに仕方ないの、プリ。 まぁ～これからもよろしくな、好いとうよ、お前のこと。 春の風が優しく 僕らを包んで　こらえきれずに今…抱きしめた 君が好きだよ　こんな想い まるで奇跡の　かけらだよね 伝えたいのさ　ココロ込めて 君に贈るよ　甘い　white day dream for you |-| Romaji= tsutae tainosa kokoro kome te kimi ni okuru yo amai white day dream for you sunao na kimochi ( ryoute ni kakae te ) kimi nomotoheto ( ashibaya ni isogu ) ( arigatou ) no kotoba to chiisa na kyandei dume awa seta my heart, my love tokubetsu dakara ( nayan de eran da ) mune ga takanaru ( kodou wo kanji ru ) haru no kaze ni senaka wo osa rete omowazu daki shimetai tsutae kirenai konna omoi horo nigai no wa tabun koi no aji hito tsuki mae no ( ano hi wasure nai ) mune notokimeki ( ribon wohodoita ) tomadoi nagarakureta chiisa na yuuki ga takaramono tsutae taikara suki to kisu wo o kaeshi suruyo koyoi white day dream for you haru no kaze ga yasashi ku bokura wo tsutsun de koraekirezuni ima ... daki shimeta kimi ga suki dayo konna omoi marude kiseki no kakeradayone tsutae tainosa kokoro kome te kimi ni okuru yo amai white day dream for you |-| English= I want to convey my heart to you I will give to you a sweet White Day Dream For You My honest feelings (which I hold in my hands) I want to return them to you (in a hurry) The words “Thank You” and A small candy filled with My Heart, My Love Because you’re special (I chose to suffer) My heart is throbbing (Feel it beat) I have my back faced to the spring wind I’m being pushed and unintentionally I hug you I can not tell, this feeling That is bittersweet, is probably the taste of love The previous month (I won’t forget that day) My heart was beating (undo your ribbon) While being embarrassed I treasure this small courage I want to tell you I like you, and kiss you Tonight, I will return to you a White Day Dream For You The Spring wind feels nice Now we hold each other uncontrollably … and hug I love you, these thoughts They are like fragments of a miracle I want to convey my heart to you I will give to you a sweet White Day Dream For You Gallery For You (Nio).jpg|For You (Nio's version) For You (Hiyoshi).jpg|For you (Hiyoshi's version) For_you_better.png|For You (Shiraishi's version) Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Lyrics